


[Delete]

by SevenDiamonds



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, sad things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenDiamonds/pseuds/SevenDiamonds
Summary: A small drabble I have completed several months back featuring Zack and Cissnei.





	[Delete]

—————————–

Those friendly, yet flirty text messages that they sent each other…….

[DELETED]

His caller ID and voice messages that comes along with it……

[DELETED]

Cissnei backed out of the caller ID section to the PHS main screen and selected the gallery icon. She scrolled down until she came across two digital images of HIM: one where they took together in front of a Inn at Costa Del Sol and the other one was a image of him slicing an oozing chocolate lava cake.

She doesn’t want to delete them to be honest because those are the only things left that shows his existence.

Her thumb began to shake, hesitated to delete these two memorable, yet haunting photos. Cissnei doesn’t want to miss the visual of his beautiful trademark smile, his glowing mako blue eyes, and his thick raven hair that reached mid back. She knew what she has to do in order to move on from this. At this point as a Turk taking orders under Shinra, emotional thoughts or questioning the company’s action are now invalid. It’s just part of their job at the end of the day.

A heavy, shaken sigh escaped from her small lips as she pressed the delete button. A small tear formed at the corner of her eye and ran down at the corner of her cheek. The message on the small PHS screen popped up with the question:

‘Are you sure you want this image deleted? Cannot redo action if selected.’

Cissnei navigated the directional PHS button to select her final choice. A white square highlighted the word ‘YES’. Once again, she hesitated making the final choice, but she knew what she has to do. A sound of pressing the PHS select button was made to confirm the choice with a small notification beep sound.

[DELETED]

This was it. He is no longer here in this world. Gone from existence.

_**-Fin-** _


End file.
